


Missing Scene from The Plague

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected admission comes from Starsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene from The Plague

Hutch looked over his shoulder at Starsky who sat at the table looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. He saw the deep lines of worry on his partner. Hutch turned back to the stove, removed the lid off the roast and carried it to the table.

“Another Muni special?” Starsky’s smile looked forced.

“This isn’t just about a bad case, Starsk.” Hutch sat across from him. “You barely ate the entire time I was sick.”

“You’re not sick now.” Starsky pushed his plate forward and let Hutch set a large piece on it.

“No, I’m not.” He leaned forward. “It’s been over two weeks since I got out of the hospital and I’m back to work. I got the clean bill of health, buddy.”

The way he said it was supposed to reassure Starsky, but it didn’t. He picked up his fork and moved the food around on his plate. “Guess it’s just hard to let go, you know. There’s something you don’t know, Hutch. You won’t like me much when I tell you.”

“Come on, Starsk. It can’t be that bad.” Hutch filled his plate.

“I saw Roper.” He kept his eyes down and set the utensil down. “Told him about the sick kid, Hutch.”

“You thought Roper might back off his hunt enough for you to find Callender. Makes sense.”

“I didn’t give a shit about the kid, Hutch. I only told him about the kid because if I told him about how my partner was dying, he would have owned me.” Starsky took a drink of the wine and continued. “I almost did it, Hutch. I was going to tell him he’d have me if it meant you living.” He looked deep into his partner’s eyes. “I would’ve sold the son of a bitch my soul if it meant him giving me Callender.”

Hutch couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. He stared at Starsky unable to find words because he didn’t know how to take it. Hutch grabbed his glass, took a drink and moved into the living room. He couldn’t look at Starsky just now. “You didn’t, though. You walked out of there with your soul intact.”

“That’s not the point!” Starsky said as he got to his feet.

“Then what is the point?” Hutch yelled back. “You were desperate? God, Starsky, how many times have we been desperate over the years?”

“I was going to do it, Hutch.” Starsky went to him and made Hutch look at him. “I knew if I gave Roper what he needed for me to get Callender, he would’ve taken it. How many wiseguys would have loved to have one of us on their payroll?”

“We’ve been through this before, Starsky,” Hutch told him in a hard voice. “We don’t make deals!”

“I would.” Starsky put his hands on his hips. “And one day if it’s my life on the line like yours was, you’ll think about it, too. Just like I did. You won’t care where it takes you or that you might have to do some dirty work for some piece of shit. You’ll cut a deal and sell your soul just like I was going to with Roper.”

Starsky stepped back. “If you say you wouldn’t, I know you’ll be lying, Hutch.”

Hutch remained silent.


End file.
